My Three Ladies
by Talisa
Summary: For all those people who thought they way they ended Tempted was pathetic..
1. One+One More

Port Charles  
Summery:For all those people who thought they way they ended "Tempted" was stupid and corney; here's something that I just might continue if I get enough positive reviews!  
Disclamer: The people who liked the way they ended the book, probably shouldn't read this cause this is totally and completely 100% Pro-Caleb...  
Note:Starts right after Karen tells Frank she's back on drugs.  
  
Karen~  
"Karen?" I looked up and saw Livvie standing in front of me.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside me.  
"Nothing. Everything is just going to hell." I replied, placing my head back into my hands.  
"Chris is an asshole." She said abruptly.  
"What?" I looked up at her.  
"I know what he's doing to you." She placed one hand on my back.  
"How do you know?" I questioned.  
"Well, lets just say I have my sources. Why are you going along with him, though?"  
"Because I'm a freak now and I had to tell Frank that I'm on drugs.   
No one is going to believe, however insane Chris is, that he whipped up some kind of vampire serum.  
There just going poor Karen is back on drugs."  
"I believe you." She said softly. "I mean after everything that bastard has done to me, of course I believe you."  
"So you believe that I'm some sort of hybrid vampire freak?" I asked.  
"I don't believe that you're a freak, no. But I do believe he injected you with some sort of vampire serum." She replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been there. Something happens to you and you don't know how you are defined as a person anymore.   
When Caleb bit me I was totally confused on what I was anymore.  
I wasn't technically a vampire because I hadn't killed anyone and I wasn't quite human anymore.   
I think I felt just like you, but I'll bet you'll get used to it."  
"Hopefully. But right now all I want to do is kill Chris." She laughed.  
"I think everyone does. Here why don't we go for a walk and talk some more?" She suggested. 


	2. Finishing the Job

Port Charles  
Summery:For all those people who thought they way they ended "Tempted" was stupid and corney; here's something that I just might continue if I get enough positive reviews!  
Disclamer: The people who liked the way they ended the book, probably shouldn't read this cause this is totally and completely 100% Pro-Caleb...  
  
We walked for almost an hour when I realized we were in the middle of the woods.  
"Livvie, where are we going?" I asked her.  
"Oh it's just right up ahead." She told me.  
"What is?"  
"It's just a place I like to go when I want to be comforted." She reached back and grabbed my hand and proceeded to lead me through a maze of trees and shrubs. Finally we slowed down when we got to two towering pine trees in front of us. I thought we would be turning or something but that's when Livvie said,  
"Here we are." I was about to ask where he was we she pulled me between the two pine trees and into a cave. We walked through I pitch black tunnels for what seemed like hours when I spotted a light up ahead.  
"Almost there." She told me. When we finally the light I realized where I was. This was Caleb's catacombs; I was just here with Chris a couple of hours ago.  
"Livvie, these are the catacombs. This is the place that comforts you?" I asked her.  
"Of course." I looked around a little more but realized they looked different then when I was here with Chris. There were candles hung all around and the little plateau in the middle was coved with pillows and a blanket.  
"Almost makes it look like home, doesn't it Karen?" I voice said behind me. I turned to come face to face with Caleb himself. I started to back away in fear; he was supposed to be dead.  
"Now's not the time to be scared." He assured me. I backed into Livvie, who was totally not surprised that he was here. She walked around me and up to him, giving him a kiss and then wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"So how'd things go at Lucy's?" He asked her, like I wasn't even there anymore.  
"Good, I think we've almost driven her over the edge." She replied.  
"I went to visit Chris after you left. He's going to make you a little surprise." He looked over at me, while she followed his gaze.  
"Really? Did he say when he was going to be done?" She asked. Caleb must have 'employed' Chris to make some more of his vampire serum for Livvie. Though he'd have to remake it all from memory since I had destroyed all his notes and research. They continued to talk while I sat down of the plateau; my guess was they weren't just going to let me go. I tuned them out until they said my name again.  
"Karen?" I looked up at Caleb. I think I was almost getting used to seeing him now.  
"You want to get revenge on Chris for what he did to you, not to mention you and Frank, right?" He asked.  
"Umm, yes." I replied a little hesitant.  
"Well if you work with us, I promise that I will let you kill Chris all by yourself. That is of course after he finishes Livvie's present. What do you say?" I considered his offer. Right now, not only did Frank and Port Charles think I was drugs I was also a vampire freak. But maybe if I told people the truth I could some kind of help and Frank and I could be together again.  
"You really want to see what it would be like if you told people what you are?" He interrupted my thoughts.  
"You can do that?" I asked him.  
"Of course." He walked up to me and placed his hands on either side of my head. I closed my eyes and an image appeared in my head.  
  
Chris, syringe in hand, walks toward a cage. The cage is similar to the one he kept Gaby and Jack in. In the cage, Karen is pounding on the bars, while outside Frank and everybody are standing around her. Chris looks over at Frank as he nods his head and Chris sticks the syringe through the bars and into Karen. Karen starts to get dizzy and as she falls to the floor, Frank shakes his head in disappointment.  
  
I opened my eyes, looking straight up at Caleb.  
"What do I have to do?" I asked. 


	3. One+One+One More/Collecting the Third

Port Charles  
Summery:For all those people who thought they way they ended "Tempted" was stupid and corney; here's something that I just might continue if I get enough positive reviews!  
Disclamer: The people who liked the way they ended the book, probably shouldn't read this cause this is totally and completely 100% Pro-Caleb...  
  
Livvie, walking beside me, knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" a voice inside asks.  
"It's Karen and Livvie, Gaby. We just came by for a visit." I yell through the door.  
"Yea, I'll be right there. Hold on." She tells us. I look over at Livvie, a smile creeps across her face. I laugh; I'd never figure her for the evil type. Maybe that's why Caleb picked her.  
"Hey, Karen, Livvie. What brings you guys by?" Gaby stands in the doorway.  
"We just thought we would come by for a visit. It's been a long time since I've seen you, Gaby." Livvie replies.  
"Well I'm not one to turn away friends. Come on in." She steps back and we walk into the apartment.  
"So how was the retreat?" I ask as Livvie and I sit down on the couch.  
"It was fine. I just needed time to clear my head. You know get that nasty Caleb out of there." She laughs, but I can see Livvie flinch next to me.  
"So what's up with you guys? I never thought you guys were really the best of friends." She asks getting up from the chair she was sitting in and goes to the kitchen.  
"Well I guess you could say we started are own little Lonely Hearts Club. Frank and I just broke up, and the same happened with Livvie and Jack." I explained to her the couch. After that I heard some more clanking in the kitchen and Gaby finally emerged.  
"Sorry to hear that." She replied as she came and sat back down.  
"Yea, and were not the only ones. Dad and Lucy and Eve and Ian aren't together anymore. And from what I've heard from Alison, her and Jamal aren't doing to well either." Livvie added.  
"What happened with Jamal and Alison?" Gaby asked as she got up once again to go turn off something in the kitchen. Livvie smiled,  
"Something about Jamal fathering Valerie's baby, Hope. Alison went behind his back and did a DNA test with Jamal's and some of the baby's hair; and Jamal found out." She stopped smiling when Gaby came back into the room. Apparently Livvie had something to do with that.  
"Oh, that's horrible." Gaby replied and she sat down again. This time I got up and started to look around the apartment.  
"Did you re-arrange the furniture?" I asked her, noticing a couple of chairs were moved around.  
"Umm, yea. Just thought the apartment needed a little change." She answered as Livvie nodded at me. I walked behind the chair Gaby was sitting in.  
"What's going on you guys?" She asked getting worried; she looked from me to a very suspicious Livvie. Then Livvie stood from where she was sitting and knelt in front of Gaby.  
"He wants you back. You were very loyal and protective of him and now it's time for you to come back to him. It's where you belong." Livvie told her, a devilish grin crossed her face.  
"Who? What are you talking about?" She asked, frightened beyond belief.  
"Caleb." I answered, slipping a rag over her mouth. She fought against it, but her futile attempts were no match against my vampire strength. She finally passed out, her form slumping against the side of the chair.  
"Good. Caleb will be very pleased with your performance." Livvie told me. I smiled, picked up Gaby and slung her over my shoulder as Livvie opened the door and we left. 


	4. A Little Taste of Heaven

Port Charles  
Summery:For all those people who thought they way they ended "Tempted" was stupid and corney; here's something that I just might continue if I get enough positive reviews!  
Disclamer: The people who liked the way they ended the book, probably shouldn't read this cause this is totally and completely 100% Pro-Caleb...  
  
She was out for almost three hours and Caleb was getting impatient.  
"How much did you give her?" He kept asking me.  
"Enough. She should be waking up soon, just be patient." I tried to tell him.  
"You don't understand," He sighed. "I need my three girls up and ready when I'm back full strength." He leaned over and kissed Livvie on the top of her head.  
"She'll be up. Don't worry." I assured him. I looked down at my watch; maybe I did give her too much. I went over to Gaby, checking her pulse just incase I had really screwed up and killed her. I got a pulse but she still wasn't waking up. I looked over at Caleb, unsure of my next move. As if he read my mind, which he probably did,  
"I don't care what you do, just get her to wake up." He commanded. I leaned over Gaby and slapped her face as heard as I could, which woke her up with a start. I looked up at Caleb, who wasn't exactly ecstatic about my method, but it worked. Gaby was still mumbling when I helped her sit up and regain her balance.  
"Wha, what happened?" She asked me, not really acknowledging her surroundings.  
"You took a really, really long nap." Caleb said behind me, focusing on the long part. That was about when Gaby started to get scared again.  
"Oh Gaby. Calm down. Relax, everything is going to be just fine." I tried to calm her. Instead she just looked at me like Sadaam Husian had just been elected president.  
"What are you doing Karen? Caleb's behind you." She insisted.  
"Yea." I tried to communicate to her that I really didn't care. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt a surge of power of power flow through my body. I stood up and went to stand next to Livvie as Caleb knelt down in front of Gaby. Caressing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, he seemed to put her in a little trance. I made a mental note to ask him how to do that later.  
"Do want to return to the way you were?" He asked her still caressing her cheek.  
"Yes, of course." She answered still dazed.   
"Okay. That's all I needed to hear." He moved the hair away from her neck and looked back at us, fangs out.  
"Caleb, when did you get your powers back?" Livvie asked, floored.  
"Long story, hold on." When he bit down on her neck, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. I felt a smile now crossing my face. I looked down at Livvie and saw that she too was pleased. He stopped, pulled away and proceeded to cut his hand for Gaby. As she started to drink, her neck came into my view as cute little trickles of blood came out of the holes in her neck. I laughed to myself, or at least what I thought was myself.  
"What?" Livvie whispered to me.  
"Oh nothing. I was just watching the blood trickle down from her cute little neck." I laughed a little more as Livvie got the humor. I guess it's kind of a vampire joke if you think about it. Gaby finally stopped sucking on his hand and licked her lips. I could feel the change in the room go from one vampire and his lover and one vampire freak to two vampires, a lover, and a vampire freak. She stood up, rolled her neck a bit and walked over to Livvie.  
"You were right." She told Livvie, who nodded and wiped away the excess blood off Gaby's neck. 


	5. Oh That Wacky Sereum

Port Charles  
Summery:For all those people who thought they way they ended "Tempted" was stupid and corney; here's something that I just might continue if I get enough positive reviews!  
Disclamer: The people who liked the way they ended the book, probably shouldn't read this cause this is totally and completely 100% Pro-Caleb...  
  
Okay girls. It's time to get to work. First off, I have a beginner task for Gabriela. Livvie you will supervise. It's that thing you were working on with your father and Eve. I think it's time we bring that to the next level." He told them, Livvie nodded and escorted Gaby out of the catacombs. I turned to Caleb, wondering why he had left me out of Gaby's task.  
"Karen, Karen, Karen. You're so good to me. I think it's time I give you something in return." He said.  
"Like what?" I asked him, smirking.  
"Oh, I think you know. And you just proved that you're worthy." I was confused. I was happy that he thought I was worthy, but I didn't know what I had done.  
"Vampires have impeccable hearing." He explained. So he had heard me talking to Livvie.  
"I can show you how to feed."  
"How? I thought Chris had filtered out all that kind of stuff." I asked him, curious as to how he assumed he could do this.  
"It's in every ounce of a vampire's blood. It's just a matter of tapping into that." He now caressed my cheek.  
"And how would you go about doing something like that?" I smiled.  
"Oh it's not that hard. Just close your eyes." He told me as I felt him place his hands on either side of my head. An intense pain shot through my body as he reversed Chris's wacky serum. I felt an odd sense of completeness and I understood what he was doing. Instead of being a hybrid, he was completing the process. I opened my eyes when he had stopped.  
"Is that it?" I asked him.  
"Not exactly." He replied as he rolled up his sleeve and opened one of his veins.   
  
  
* I know this chapter is really short, but I will continue if I get feedback that people are actually reading this...so review! 


End file.
